fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in The Genius Bakabon
This is a listing of notable characters that appear in the franchise of The Genius Bakabon. Characters only present in specific versions are sorted and noted where relevant, and some existing in multiple adaptations may entirely differ through each. Extended family Bakabon's Papa's Papa (パパのパパ) CV-''' Kosei Tomita (Late Night!) There are actually two separate characters that exist in different flashback settings, that serve in the role of the "Papa of Papa". This one is specifically referred to as such, unlike the differently-named and designed "Papa's Father" (パパのとうちゃん) that had debuted earlier and could be seen as apocryphal. This specific Papa of Papa is named '''Ichiro and resembles Papa, but does not wear the stomach-band as part of his outfit. He has a much similar personality to that of his son, and had previously kept four pets around as children prior to his son's birth but would then roast and eat the pets in celebration. This man is also enough of a fool to not know the whereabouts of his wife, who had been hospitalized three years prior to the birth. Papa's Father (パパのとうちゃん) CV-''' Joji Yanami (Original), Kenichi Ogata (Heisei) A bald old man frustrated by his troublesome son, appearing in the chapter "Bakada University Memory Diary" in flashbacks to Papa's youth. In the Heisei adaptation, the nameplate on the door of his home is given as "Old Bakabon". Pets of Papa's Papa These four animals were known as '''Umasuke (horse), Dashio (chicken), Tonkatsu (pig), and Shamikichi (cat). They served as sons and were put through school and to work by Papa's Papa, but were relieved of their duties of being children when his son was born and he had a better idea to turn them into dishes for a meal. Though Umasuke did not speak coherently, the other three animals knew the human language. Papa's Uncle (パパの叔父) The younger brother of the above man, who looks much like Papa but has more of a common-sense personality. He is terrified to see that his brother and nephew have eaten the pets. Papa's Mother (パパの母親) The mother of Papa. She borrowed 3000 yen from him 20 years prior, which Papa has never forgiven and he continuously seeks his money back from her when they meet again, which drives her away. She resembles an elderly woman version of Papa, minus the mustache and bearing a single tooth. She is originally known by the name Maria, but is later referred to as Toro. Majime (マジメ) The son of Bakabon, existing only in the settings of "The Genius Bakabon in 20 Years" (thus appearing in the year 1992 in-universe, 20 years after its publication date). He is a wicked child due to the fact that he was spoiled by his father too much, and has already grown a large mustache in his young age. He refers to his father as "Shitty Dad" (kuso-oyaji). Other than the mustache and his slanted eyes, he has his father's very nose and single bucktooth. His name means "Serious", though also contains a pun in how "Ma" (in kanji form) can mean "demon". Unnamed Grandson ("Bakabon-like boy") A time-travel story shows another son of Bakabon that appears in the year 2037. He looks exactly the same as his father, but his name is unknown. Though there is little to no continuity at all as the series goes on, he would have been born much later in life than a child like Majime would have. Common or notable guests Non-chan (ノンちゃん) CV-''' Unknown/uncredited (1971, 10A), Hiroko Maruyama (Original, 46B), Tomie Kataoka (Heisei, 29A), Rica Matsumoto (Rerere, 12B) A former classmate of Mama, who went overseas for 20 years. She is rude, snobby, and believes foreign things to be superior down to the car she drives and the clothing she wears. As further contrast to Mama, she is unmarried and has no kids (though the 1971 adaptation mentions her being married, and she boasts and lies of a husband in Original). Her visit to the family's house is derailed by Bakabon and Papa's interference and they wind up sabotaging her car, leaving her to be humiliated. As far as the original manga goes, Non is shown in two other brief cameos in the early period, the first one involving her demonstrating a French perfume to Mama. This gives Papa the idea to go about making his own homemade perfume that turns out to be horrifically smelly. She is depicted nicer than her debut in these later guest spots, though Bakabon and Papa do manage to ruin another car that she owns. An evolution of her design then appears as a rich woman who had lost her golden lamp filled with gems, which Bakabon and Papa return to her by the end of the story. Non in herself can already be seen as an evolution of Akatsuka's earlier "Rich Lady" character design, and her own design or other variations have been used after this series where a snobby wealthy woman is needed. After vanishing from the pages of the manga (or in other roles) for some time, "A Fool Should Be Made in Japan" was remade for the 1975 100-page special feature and would have cues that also carried over into the Original Genius Bakabon adaptation (with Non having a husband, in actuality the host of her house, that believed himself to be Tarzan). Rather than having a series of pranks affect her, she is driven away when Mama throws a baguette at her out of rage. After this, her design is re-used as a rich woman in "Visit the Millionaire's House". "A Fool Should Be Made in Japan" is adapted into all animated series so far (with the exception of Late Night!), though her design may differ somewhat between each version. The Dog of Night (夜のいぬ) A bulldog that often appears in scene transitions or in the background, doing handstands. True to the name, they usually appear doing this at night. This character showed up later into the original run, and became a mainstay. Kuma-san the Carpenter A carpenter that lives in the neighborhood, who's more common sense than Papa and likes to use the phrase "One screw will go through" when witnessing the man's bizarre antics. Ryunoshin (竜之進) 'CV-' Kaneto Shiozawa (Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom), Akira Ishida (Bakabonds game) In his best-known appearance with a name, he is a young boy who annoyed his family by asking too many questions. He is given a puzzle to complete, to divert his attention, but he takes too long in solving it and only finishes by the time he is middle-aged and World War 3 has broken out. A prototype to Ryunoshin can be seen a few times before on earlier occasions in the series, with a round nose but bearing two large buckteeth in the first and third occasions. The child is rather stupid, giving any tutors a headache. In the third such occasion, he can be seen to be tutored by a baby Papa, who helps resolve the issues for the child's father. Another prototypical design appears as an obnoxious telephone caller that gives Papa a hard time, followed by a woman named Sukiyo, until the young man winds up strangled by his own jealous phone cord and Papa discovers his body. Yet another instance shows him as a salaryman. The eventually-established "Ryunoshin", while bearing a pointed nose and being a one-shot character, would later find his face modified again to resemble Camera Kid and would be used as a common character in the Star System either under the Ryunoshin name or as "Why Kid" (it is also seen that he was only another role for Camera Kid in the System through the 1970s to 1980s, up until it was decided to split them). He is merged with the "Why is that?" Freshman for the Bakabonds game adaptation. Kaoru-chan (カオルちゃん) '''CV- Kenichi Ogata (Heisei) A cross-dressing, flamboyant man often set as openly gay, or married to a woman while bearing such mannerisms. He sometimes may appear in different professions, but is regularly used for gags in which he can attract other men easily and wind up in adult situations with them. In the main Bakabon manga itself, he first appears as a flamboyant instructor and other bit parts until he is utilized more (while he also received more notable roles in The Genius Bakabon's Old Man). The first time he is seen cross-dressing is due to Bakabon's Papa providing him with Mama's clothes, after Kaoru (who is shown to have an issue with dragged-out speech in the story) wets himself while attempting to ask where the toilet is. The cute clothes however, cause Kaoru to have an easier time talking with Papa. His character design was recycled for the second cop character in Pierrot's Osomatsu-kun (and his name only appeared in some scripts), though his first nameless cameo does also appear once in Heisei Genius Bakabon. Umeboshi Mask (ウメボシ仮面) CV-''' Shun Yashiro (Original), Yuichi Nakamura (Late Night!) A small graffiti character who wanders around. He was initially unnamed, but readers were given the opportunity to submit names for him and "Umeboshi Mask" was selected as the winning choice. He can be seen existing around town as far back as flashbacks to Papa's childhood, where he first notably appears to let readers know what's going on. Police Chief '''CV- The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes' boss. Though some different chief characters would appear before the arrival of this one, this character and his huge mustache stand out quite well. He is left angered and frustrated by the antics of the officer. He is also notably used as "Inspector Dekahana" in The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi. Camera Kid, AKA Kishin Shinoyama (カメラ小僧) CV-''' Rica Matsumoto (Bakabonds game) A photographer with a constantly runny nose, who likes to spin around in circles crying out "Kurukuru!". He can easily be mistaken for a young boy, but he is in fact actually married to a woman named June Adams and has two identical sons (Junko and Noko). His true name, as revealed in that much later setting, is that of the photographer Kishin Shinoyama, and the Koredeiinoda FAQ states that Shinoyama was in fact the model for the character. Nameless prototypes to this character (and thus Ryunoshin) appeared long before his debut, including a snot-nosed and foolish dancing boy in a chapter that fell before. When it comes to Camera Kid vs. the named and established Ryunoshin, the former appeared first in the Bakabon title though he was still beat to the punch by the prototypes (including the "Why is That?" Freshman). There are some occasions before Ryunoshin's appearance where Camera Kid can also be seen without his camera, showing that it is possible for him to be considered such. However, one such instance has him playing a young boy named "Yasuo Tanihara" instead of a mere camera-less version of himself. Norauma (ノラウマ) '''CV- Shigeru Chiba (Osomatsu-kun episode 49), Katsumi Suzuki (Bakabonds) A wild, crude talking horse who has no owner- as evident by his name (literally meaning "stray horse"/"nobody's horse"). He is good at doing calligraphy, but will carelessly urinate in ramen and fire fecal matter out of his body as if it were projectiles. He once worked as a salaryman named "Nakayama-kun", but lost his fortune due to betting on horse racing and wound up even banned from the race track as a horse. He is not used in any of the anime adaptations, other than some concept art and a non-speaking cameo in Rerere's cleaning song in the Heisei version (where he is nearly unrecognizable due to being colored white). However, he does appear in a cameo in Pierrot's Osomatsu-kun as well as in Bakabonds. Ichiro Suzuki A mysterious 10-year old boy who knows nothing of standard educational subjects like math and hiragana, but can perfectly remember Sartre's theory of existentialism. He is identifiable by his turtle-like mouth and his vacant black holes for eyes and nostrils. He will not recognize his parents as family, and simply refers to them by their surname. In his third appearance, his mother attempts to get Papa to tutor him, but both mother and son are dead by the end. Though an infrequent character with his sole gag revolving around his creepy attitude and superior intelligence, Suzuki was revamped and re-used for Kunio Nagatani's "Nyarome's Big Blood Type Studies", in which he now had a face identical to that of Camera Kid/Why Kid. Bakada University See Bakada University for more information and details on as many characters to do with this subject as possible. The alma mater of Bakabon's Papa, and various other strange adults that pop up within the series. Others at the Police Station Early Officer This man appeared in the earliest period of the series, as a simple policeman that'd get tricked by Bakabon and Papa but take their antics in stride when compared to his later successors. Officer Hirokao A police officer with a giant oversized head. His head apparently grew to that size due to his overuse of facial expressions during his time on the police force. It is attempted to put him on a diet to see if his head will shrink, but this does not work and only starves his body. Scummy Policeman (ゲスおまわり Gesu Omawari) An officer that appears during the '70s Weekly Shonen Magazine relaunch. He bears a huge unibrow and large nose, and while he may not be as trigger-happy as a certain officer, he still can get physically violent with his fists and feet. In the end of his debut, he gives away his uniform to another man and flees his job. Still, he does make another appearance when he brings Papa to try to help him out with interrogating an uncooperative suspect. His design would be loosely sourced for the police officer in the 1990 animated adaptation of Extraordinary Ataro. Novice Policeman (シンマイのおまわりさん) The police chief's son, who is not very strong but is good at his work to where he can capture at least two criminals a day. Papa-like Policeman A man who looks similar to Papa, and an undercover officer. He is a smart member of the police force, up until hitting his head during a stand-off with a smuggler and becoming as silly as Papa would be. Frog Policeman A bipedal frog, who appears in Shimako and Hikibou's story but is killed by a car. Officer Ichiro Tanaka A persistent officer who will ask the same questions over and over, and perform overly long handshakes. This is due to him having to deal with Papa's obnoxiously persistent ways several years ago. Manga-ka and their Editors Fujio Bakatsuka (バカ塚 不二夫) A manga-ka meant to parody Akatsuka, though bearing the face of Osomatsu-kun's Dayōn. He is very lazy and slow with his brush, but nonetheless enthusiastic at making manga. He has a wife who formerly assisted him with his manga, referencing Akatsuka's wife Tomoko, and also has a son (rather than a daughter). He makes another few appearances during the '70s relaunch,along with his editor. By his fourth appearance, he is mentioned to be the creator of a "Genius Ahobon" and his fifth appearance has him with an editor Sakai (whose name but not appearance will be re-used for another Akatsuka parody's editor). Aho Ahotsuka Another manga-ka pastiche of Akatsuka, who is a wicked-looking man with fangs and a beret. All of his works are plagiarism of other recent popular trends, and his editorial department gamble their money on which work he'll imitate next. He is a violent, threatening man whose wife and editor are intimidated by him and his ways of throwing sharp calligraphy pens. His name is re-used for a much different "Aho Ahotsuka" later on, who nonetheless also works at Shonen Bakazine. He has a college student do his manga for him to escape the wrath of his editor Sakai's deadlines, but in the end must make him his assistant. Editor Bagarashi (alternatively "Bakarashi") The magazine editor for Kodansha's "Shonen Bakazine" (a parody of Shonen Magazine). He faces a lot of difficulty with getting Fujio Bakatsuka to get it all together. He is a parody of the Shonen Magazine editor Igarashi. Editor Bakarashi After the renamed appearance of the editor above, an entirely separate "Bakarashi" appears as Bakatsuka's editor. This name yet not his appearance and attitude is re-used in itself for Irao Iratsuka's editor-in-chief. Editor Degarashi The editor in charge of a "Shonen Ahozine". He is left meek and threatened by Ahotsuka, but in the end gets fed up enough to kick the man in the face and get into a brawl with him. Another "Degarashi" of the actual "Shonen Magazine" appears later on, but with an entirely different appearance and who bears witness to a werewolf manga-ka creating "Usomatsu-kun". Kusomashi The editor of a manga-ka in charge of "The Genius Ichabon". He is an eerie, hunchbacked man who gladly lets himself be beat up by his angered employee, but later sets up a situation in which the manga-ka needs his life saved so that he'll be indebted to him and create whatever he wants. Editor Sakai An editor of "Shonen Bakazine" whose appearance and nature differs each time, along with the Akatsuka parodies he employs. Irao Iratsuka Yet another parody of Akatsuka, who writes the series "The Genius Irabon". He is powered by his rage, which helps him draw well when he's put under intense stress and pressure. When he is more carefree, however, his drawing style becomes loose which sends the Shonen Bakazine staff into suicidal terror and shame (and jumping out of their office). Teachers and Students Bakabon's Teacher A drunken man seen early in the manga, providing a loose basis for Bonda-sensei in the first anime. He is actually the second teacher figure to be seen, however, and is not a permanent fixture as other teachers come to be seen for the boy in later home visit instances. Kumada-kun CV- Rica Matsumoto (Heisei, 45A), Kappei Yamaguchi (Rerere, 23B) A classmate of Bakabon. He is obsessed with iron war helmets, and will yell "Praise it, the Iron Helmet!" in addition to dispensing knowledge about them. In the Heisei version, this is revealed to be due to a book by Hideyo Noguchi that the boy's father had bought, and now his father regrets it. In Rerere, the child likes such a helmet due to his father having been on the battlefield. While the Heisei anime infamously redesigns this character to give him a Hitler impression, his standard design was retained for the Rerere version. Yet even in that take, he received a punny name change and became known as Osamu Tezukabuto. Yamada-kun A friend of Bakabon, who lets him know the horrific news that sex between couples creates children. Hideki A square-headed, expressionless friend of Bakabon appearing in one part of "Short Gag Color 3 Stories!!". Papa helps make masks for him to help get across his exact feelings. His design is recycled for that of Yoshida-kun in an episode of Late Night. "Sandbag" An incredibly hideous young boy who is bullied and loathed by everyone for his horrid appearance. Papa tells him the uplifting tale of the Ugly Duckling to get his hopes up, but then punches him out as well. One of the bullies of Sandbag is recycled for Late Night!, as a friend of Bakabon. Kenbou A classmate of Bakabon, who is pushed around by his father and forcibly made to trade places with him so the father can get out of seeing his boss (who nonetheless isn't fooled by Kenbou's disguise, even if he was fooled by the man impersonating him). The false Kenbou goes about town, causing trouble for his son or inadvertently getting into situations for acts his own son did. He continues his ruse to Bakabon's house, but becomes lustful over Mama (who just so happens to resemble a classmate of his son's) and uses his childlike appearance as an excuse to be clingy to her. Eventually, the situation is found out when the family sees a nude "Kenbou" drunk and with pubic hair, as well as seeing that he lusted after a photograph of Mama. The father's wife is left angry and to punish him for his ways, but now can't tell the difference between her husband and son. "Homeroom Teacher King Kong" (Ichiro Kobayashi) A teacher at Bakabon's school who comes for a home visit, but experiences Papa's unusual ways of cooking and other ways of a "fool". The Exceptionally Surreal King Gankutsu (aka "Gan-chan") CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original) A miniature man that Papa knew in elementary school, and often bullied and took advantage of for his small size in ways (such as using him as an eraser, or burying him in the dirt). In his adulthood, he comes to get revenge on Papa but winds up blown away into the air with a balloon. His name in Japanese is a pun on Gankutsu-ou, "King of the Cavern", the title for the Japanese translation of The Count of Montecristo. Inuisu CV- Issei Futamata (Heisei, 12A), Original and Rerere actors unknown A strange antique chair that acts as if he were a dog, in barking and biting and other habits. In fact, he was once a dog, but was reincarnated in the form of a chair due to a mistake by God. In the Rerere anime, he falls in love with another chair and will stop at nothing to be with her. Wizard CV- ? (Original), Kenichi Ogata (Heisei) A wizard that emerged from a cup of ramen one day, and gifted Papa with magical abilities that he could use once per day (though in Original, it is changed to him being able to use the magic three times per day). Of course, being that Papa is Papa, these spells soon prove to be chaotic to those around him. Takobon An octopus that is the star of the chapter "The Genius Takobon". He acts as a photographer, but has trouble remembering which of his tentacles is a hand or foot. Miki Masuo CV- Eken Mine (Heisei) An odd man that Papa meets while in the United States, who turns out to be another citizen of Japan. Even stranger, this man resembles a mouse, and his name bears some similarity to a certain Disney one. Momotaro CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original, 68A), Rica Matsumoto (Rerere) The figure of legend, except a little different and more vulgar and rude due to emerging from a rotten peach. Shimako and Hikibou Two teenage delinquent frogs that show up to beat and menace Papa. Of the two, Shimako would become better known by the name of "Keroko Taguchi" in Let's La Gon and subsequent works (including her own shorts). Keroko appears as herself once more in the BomBom run, with a snake now as her boyfriend and the two getting married at the end of the story. Tsutomu-kun A highly-intelligent toddler with a large head similar to that of Dekoppachi. He frightens his parents with his destructive use of a firearm, and even moreso when it's revealed he's gotten his just-as-young girlfriend pregnant. Reizouko A girl that Papa carves out of ice, and is brought to life by a star. She sees Bakabon as an older brother and the two get along, but as the sun breaks into the morning, its rays cause her to melt into a puddle to his despair. Others Kaoru Hanayama CV- Joji Yanami (Original, 17B), Kenichi Ogata (Heisei, 3B), Sukekiyo Kameyama (Rerere, 20A) A novelist that lives in an incredibly filthy house and seems to be fine being dirty himself. However, this is because living among garbage enhances his talent to write beautiful stories. When Mama attempts to clean his house, he finds that his talent becomes lost along with his popularity dropping sharply. Gengoro and Chojuro CV-''' Katsumi Suzuki (Bakabonds game) A pair of flamboyant, cross-dresser brothers who slightly resemble Kaoru-chan when it comes to some of their facial features and mannerisms. Chojuro, the younger of the two, is a manga-ka and lives with Gengoro, who is in charge of making his meals and taking care of the room. The two brothers are super close, to where they promise to never run away with a lover or marry anyone that could get in the way of their extra brotherly relationship. However, Gengoro is revealed to in fact have had a wife and two children, and his and Chojuro's bond becomes trashed due to the intervention of Papa bringing that family to visit. Chojuro is also revealed to secretly have engagement plans with another magazine illustrator. Twins '''CV- Unknown (1971), Mari Mashiba (Heisei) A pair of twin brothers in Bakabon's class. Papa takes a liking to the one that bears moles on his face, while taunting the one that lacks the moles. While bald with shaved heads in the manga, the first anime gives them brown bowlcuts and the names "A-suke" and "B-suke". In the third anime, they have black hair, and the nameplate on their house reads "Yoshida". Twins' Father CV- Unknown (1971), Eken Mine (Heisei) The father of these children, who isn't very amused at Papa having taken over his house to meddle with his sons' lives. Hirota CV- Chika Sakamoto (Heisei) A duplicitous nurse who abuses patients unless they pay her money, while acting sweet around staff and those who pay her enough. Bakabon's Papa learns to bribe her in order to get her kindness, and it is revealed she has been reluctantly working as a nurse in order to get money for plastic surgery. When Papa happens to meet her again after he is discharged from the hospital and she has completed her goal, she has become a conventionally beautiful woman with a nicer personality. Miyo-chan ("The Womens' Li-Busu") A gruff, masculine young woman who's into Womens' Lib. She is loud, abrasive, and refutes anything anyone says with a loud "NONSENSE!" in English. However, Papa is able to match her and get on her level by yelling "ON-SENSE!" back and then attempting to reason with her more. In the end, a flasher that enters the Bakabon home is able to get Miyo flustered and lovestruck after she sees his genitalia, and the two wind up marrying. Miyo is now shown to be his appreciative housewife in the punchline, having given up her aggressive Womens' Lib ways. Rerere's Wife and Children Though Rerere is once seen to have a young son in an early setting, the story that appears in the 100-Page Special and adapted into the "Original Genius Bakabon" anime has a better-known family setting for him. He reveals to Papa that he was once married and had 25 kids (five sets of quintuplets), which kept him busy having to take care of all of them. He eventually got the idea to use the family broom to sweep them around to get them to school and to keep them in line. However, in the present day his wife is deceased and all his children have grown and moved away, leaving him lonely and having to use his broom to sweep the streets. Edamame Man A salesman who arrives at the house with a basket of edamame. Papa aims to break him of his obsessive eating of the beans by stealing them and throwing them in the sewage outlet, only to see how the man will still try to devour them. In the end, Papa tricks the man into jumping into a giant boiling pot of edamame, killing the man and ensuring that the rest of the family will be able to enjoy the food. Hiro-kun An obnoxious young boy who tries to hijack the story of a Hero Magazine chapter, only for Papa to eventually rub him out with an eraser (and then do the same to other people). Guest characters from other works Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Iyami (イヤミ) CV-''' Kenichi Ogata (Rerere) The conman with a big three-toothed overbite pops up here and there in plots, whether as a particularly despicable presence or a random man passing through. He and other -kun characters notably appear together crowded inside Bakabon's home when Papa brings them there to witness Hajime learning how to walk. Chibita (チビ太) 'CV- 'Mayumi Tanaka (Heisei, heard on TV in an episode), Yukiji (Rerere) Appears in the first chapter when Papa and Bakabon are out on their attempt to sell shoes, but is pushed aside and told that he's basically in the wrong series. He is seen at other random points in the series as a neighborhood child, or in other sorts of roles. Dekapan (デカパン) 'CV-' Koichi Kitamura (Original), Kozo Shioya (Rerere) Appears as a scientist or random background man, as well as a police man in the "Time Machine" story when Bakabon and Papa go to the Meiji era. Dayōn (ダヨーン) 'CV-' Shigeru Chiba (Rerere) Another -kun cast member that may appear as a background or bit part. In the Heisei anime, one episode shows a man semi-similar to him, but with a slightly different face and voiced by Tetsuo Mizutori. Hatabō (ハタ坊) 'CV-' Kurumi Mamiya (Rerere) He may also be used at random, though one notable appearance has him in a Western-styled setting in Papa's dream and bearing an American flag atop his head. Totoko (トト子) Appears in the "Time Machine" chapter during the Meiji Restoration era, and then as Princess Yayoi in the "Aihu Kingdom" story. She is seen in the Heisei anime in a non-speaking cameo as well, depicted as one of Bakabon's classmates. Osomatsu (and Brothers) (六つ子) Five of the sextuplets appear in a manga illustration parodying the series (titled "Usomatsu-kun") in "It's a Full Moon Masterpiece Manga Artist". Osomatsu himself later appears in a crowd scene in the Hero Magazine run, amongst other characters celebrating the New Year, as he states "This is a kadomatsu, and I'm Osomatsu". The Gyahaha Man (ギャハハおじさん) Appears very briefly in the early period, most notably in the crowd of people witnessing Hajime walk for the first time, and is seen in later cameos still smiling and staring at the viewers in other crowd scenes (though not doing his expected signature laugh). Matsuzo He is once shown among a bunch of stolen heads in the BomBom run. Those from "Extraordinary Ataro" Ataro (ア太郎) First seen on the streets, and then in the untitled Wild West-themed chapter in Papa's dream sequence as one of the two owners of a saloon. He later cameos in the BomBom run, as he and Dekoppachi watch Bakabon get unexpectedly pelted by their own vegetables. Dekoppachi (デコッ八) Depicted as Ataro's partner at the saloon. He is later seen delivering vegetables at the end of the Weekly Shonen Magazine chapter focusing around the Officer having a genitalia pole. In the BomBom run, he appears running Yao-Batsu with Ataro but also seen to be one of the many stolen character heads in another story. Boss Kokoro (ココロのボス) First seen in the Wild West story as a man that Papa shoots for getting his boots wet. He also later appears as a background/crowd presence type of character, and in the BomBom run with his henchmen. Nyarome (ニャロメ) An occasional presence in the title, as his usual talking stray cat self. Kemunpas (ケムンパス) A talking caterpillar and friend of Nyarome. Beshi (べし) A talking frog and Nyarome's other pal. Director of the Fukuwarai Clinic (福笑い院長) A doctor in charge of plastic surgery, who is occasionally assisted by his rather hideous girlfriend with connected eyes. "Keko-tan of Hokkairo" (ホッカイローのケーコターン) A little boy that runs about nonsensically singing "Darirariran~" and "Keko-tan of Hokkairo!". While a common character shared between Ataro and Bakabon during the time both ran in Weekly Shonen Sunday, he continued on as a fixture in later runs. Busutaro (ブス太郎) A pig from Butamatsu's clan who once shows up in this series, only to wind up eaten. Those from "Let's La Gon" Gon (ゴン) Appears once when the officer's eyesight is failing and causing quintuple-vision to happen, making it seem like there are five of Gon in the town. Gon's Father (ゴンのおやじ) Seen as a background presence in chapters, including being a man that's received a scandalous photo of the officer. He also once appears in a frontispiece to advertise Weekly Shonen Sunday, but is beat up. Beramatcha (ベラマッチャ) He appears as a minor detail in some chapters, though in the "Original" anime a notable cameo was removed and altered to be a different bear. Kusotakeimushi (クソタケイムシ) Seen whenever a random bug is needed, as Kemunpas would be. Gyujiro Mizushima Seen once smoking a bunch of cigarettes in the park, to which Papa scolds him and orders him to sweep them up, only for Gyujiro to hit him with the broom. Other guests Jajako (ジャジャ子) '''Original work: Jajako-chan Jajako is once seen in the "Time Machine" story as being a lady of the Heian period, and is also shown as herself on another occasion as Papa passes her and Chikako conversing. Chikako (チカ子) Original work: Ohana-chan As mentioned above, Chikako appears in a brief cameo alongside Jajako in the early period of the manga, as the two talk about Christmas. Sakura (サクラ) Original work: Kikanpo Gen-chan CV-''' Kazuko Sawada (1971), Yukiji (Rerere) A young girl that Bakabon learns calligraphy from. She is given an extended role as his girlfriend in the 1971 anime, while her cameo in Rerere's Genius Bakabon is more in line with her original manga appearance. Ichiro (一郎) '''Original work: Otasuke-kun He first appears as a random child in a guest role at a circus, but is later used in the role of one of Papa's friends from his youth and named Ichiro Satoimo (サトイモ一郎) for the specific setting. He wound up accidentally frozen in ice, and is thawed out decades later having been stuck as a child, while his younger brother Jiro has aged and married. In the anime adaptation of The Original Genius Bakabon, the Ichiro Satoimo character is redesigned to remove any visual reference to the original Ichiro. Mojamoja-ojichan Original work: Fujio Akatsuka's Ganbarima Show A shabby, mysterious old man that is seen wandering about once. Akko (アツコ) Original work: Akko-chan's Got a Secret! Akko appears twice during the Comic BomBom run, as a random cameo and as Papa having transformed into her for a gag from the effects of a magic pill. This was due to her Nakayoshi reboot running around the same time. Ijiko Original work: The Mean Family She exclusively appears in Nagatani's TV Magazine run of the early 1970s, back to being a terrible bully but now somewhat younger than her original incarnation. She is present in a few different chapters as an extraordinarily mean and pranking young girl that menaces Bakabon and Papa, even managing to succeed in a story where she tricks people into wearing masks of her face to frighten them. Characters exclusive to first anime Bonda-sensei CV- Koichi Kitamura Bakabon's homeroom teacher at Bokenasu Elementary School. A sometimes strict, sometimes kind man who can wind up drunk at times. Nakamura-kun CV- Kaneta Kimotsuki A rival and bully to Bakabon in his classroom, who likes to make fun of him for his stupidity. Aonari-kun CV- Kazuko Sawada, Kiyoshi Komiyama A friend of Bakabon, whose father died before he was born. He is a kinder boy and is picked on by Nakamura, but occasionally there may be a reversal of that formula and Nakamura will be Aonari's target.Category:Lists Category:The Genius Bakabon